Driving Me Crazy Part 2
by Dana E. Vassy
Summary: There's only so much a woman can put up with...


Title: Driving Me Crazy part 2  
Author: Dana E. Vassy  
Rating: R, bad language  
Category: post-ep, MSR  
Disclaimer: "Sir my experience of lawyers is that they   
won't sue little law student fanfic writers" No   
infringement intended, no profit, not mine. I think that   
covers it.  
Feedback and Archiving: just let me know at   
scullys_no_slut@viceprez.fsnet.co.uk  
If you don't send me feedback, my feverish 101 degree   
temperature will continue to rise until I melt...  
Dedications: The start of Mulder's outburst is paraphrasing   
from Hubbel and Katie's first break-up in 'The Way We   
Were'. And to Sarah, for her late night text messages of   
fic discussion.  
Summary: Scully has had as much as she's gonna take, and   
gets a pleasant surprise when she speaks up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Want to lose your only friend?  
Well keep it up, you're doing fine  
Why this humiliation?  
Why treat me like a fool?  
I've taken shit for seven years  
And I won't take it anymore"  
  
ELAINE PAIGE'S Chess outburst "Nobody's Side"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
She threw the front door open, not caring if there   
was anything in the way to damage. Mulder stood   
agape in the middle of the living room, confused by   
her presence. Meeting Scully's glare made him drop   
the mail nervously on the table.  
  
"You."  
  
One word, and Scully knew she was on a roll.  
  
One word, and Mulder knew he was severely in the   
shit.  
  
"What the hell gives you the right to talk down   
to me like that? And more to the point, how dare   
you dismiss me when all I wanted to do was comfort   
you? To try and stop some of the pain? But hey,   
it's good ol' Scully: there when you need her,   
always on hold for you.  
  
"I was frantic about you Mulder, chasing across   
the country with a potential murderer, not to   
mention what we thought was a fatal contagion. And   
when Crump turned out to be a victim, another   
innocent led to the slaughter, I felt it too. I   
wanted to cry over it there and then, but instead   
I tried to be there for you. Whole lot of good   
that did me."  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to interrupt, but   
immediately thought better of it. Having paused   
for breath, Scully plunged on.  
  
"That's the problem. You don't think I can, or   
even should feel that way. After all these years,   
you still consider the X-Files to be yours.   
Despite everything I've sacrificed, maybe even more   
than you; and you still think of me as an outsider.   
Why? Is it because I don't try to jeopardise my   
career and my future by sulking over every cruelty   
that befell me in the past? Did I not cry about it   
all loud enough? Are only self-pitying martyrs fit   
to carry your torch?"  
  
She could see her words having effect, he was   
wincing as though they were physical blows. But   
needing to follow through, Scully pressed on.  
  
"At this rate Mulder, my job will be the next   
sacrifice. Maybe it's worth it, in this quest for   
the truth. But not when you're as tired as I am.   
I'm tired of only being acknowledged when it suits   
you. That you think you're superior enough to me,   
to 'acknowledge' what I do. How gracious. To think   
I should follow around like a droopy-eyed pup, even   
when you run off with your ex-girlfriends, or a hot   
prospect. You lead me into thinking you can't live   
without me, then abandon me. And that hurts,   
Mulder. It hurts more than I thought imaginable."  
  
Her demeanour had softened, warm tears signaling   
the end of her tirade. An uneasy silence   
infiltrated the room. Once again, no apology   
escaped Mulder's lips. But he still had plenty to   
say.  
  
"You think it's easy working with you? Not once   
have you attempted to appreciate what I suggest in   
cases. And even when I'm right, you still argue   
the point. In fact, you're so ready to fight, you   
don't take the time to understand anything. It's   
always science, counter-attack, dismiss - anything   
to save you taking a chance.  
  
"And as for showing appreciation... It's   
impossible to gauge your moods. Fine if I see you   
when you deign to be flirty, or actually let   
yourself have some fun. But most of the time,   
you're busy disapproving of me and trying to be the   
ultimate professional.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick   
wall, you have a knack of shutting yourself down,   
and shutting me out with it. I'm tired too. Tired   
of playing games. If I tell you how much I need   
you, it's patronising; if I don't, I'm ignorant. I   
can't win.  
  
The sharpness faded from his voice, as though some   
obstacle had sucked the wind from his sails.  
  
"Everything I do relating to you is based on   
friendship and respect. You mean so much to me,   
you really are the only one I trust. Sometimes, I   
want to convince myself that I can trust others,   
people I loved, but I'm proved wrong every damn   
time. And sometimes, I want to think we might have   
more than friendship. You make me believe it on   
occasion, then shy away. You're no better than a   
tease."  
  
Scully looked up from where she was perched on the   
sofa. How could he? After being so sweet towards   
the end, he was calling her names?  
  
"A tease? You've got a fucking cheek..."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
They had risen to their feet at some unnoticed   
point, edging closer unconsciously. And when their   
lips met, it seemed almost intentional.  



End file.
